


**SPOILERS** JOKER (2019) - gifs and stills - shooting footage

by SkyDether



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Jaoquin Phoenix, Spoilers, THE BEAT, The English Beat, fmv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDether/pseuds/SkyDether





	1. Gifs

===== SPOILERS!! =====

> [pic.twitter.com/c4Qic3slFC](https://t.co/c4Qic3slFC)
> 
> — Sky Dether ☯ (@skydether) [September 5, 2019](https://twitter.com/skydether/status/1169527278545592321?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

> [pic.twitter.com/DF9lexfMgS](https://t.co/DF9lexfMgS)
> 
> ======
>
>> [pic.twitter.com/vgy5BEJpk1](https://t.co/vgy5BEJpk1)
>> 
>> — Sky Dether ☯ (@skydether) [September 5, 2019](https://twitter.com/skydether/status/1169528442880233472?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> ======

> [pic.twitter.com/QuBCAyBmMq](https://t.co/QuBCAyBmMq)
> 
> — Sky Dether ☯ (@skydether) [September 5, 2019](https://twitter.com/skydether/status/1169528357186392065?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

=====

> [pic.twitter.com/DF9lexfMgS](https://t.co/DF9lexfMgS)
> 
> — Sky Dether ☯ (@skydether) [September 5, 2019](https://twitter.com/skydether/status/1169528543497338880?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

=====

> [pic.twitter.com/JIZ8vRW070](https://t.co/JIZ8vRW070)
> 
> — Sky Dether ☯ (@skydether) [September 5, 2019](https://twitter.com/skydether/status/1169531443028082688?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

> [pic.twitter.com/S3ViHEBVqM](https://t.co/S3ViHEBVqM)
> 
> — Sky Dether ☯ (@skydether) [September 5, 2019](https://twitter.com/skydether/status/1169531550922399744?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


	2. Stills

======

> [pic.twitter.com/QhQQrOOp5j](https://t.co/QhQQrOOp5j)
> 
> — Sky Dether ☯ (@skydether) [September 5, 2019](https://twitter.com/skydether/status/1169531678479568901?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

======


	3. [FMV] Joker & "Tears Of A Clown" by The English Beat

***SPOILERS***


End file.
